Just Give Me a Reason
by RavenclawLupin11
Summary: Multi prompt drabbles weaved together to make two separate love stories. Jily and Wolfstar. Alice/Frank mentioned
1. Part I: Silence

A/N: Hey! Another marauder story going up. I know, I write them a lot. This story will be in a format I haven't previously attempted, so bear with me. It'll be a series of small, mostly short drabbles about the Marauders, that together form a love story. There will be two couples involved: James/Lily and Sirius/Remus. I'm hoping their stories will be told well enough.

 **RavenclawLupin11 presents:**

 **Just Give Me a Reason**

 **Part I: Silence**

History of Magic had to be the worst subject ever taught on Earth. Binn's monotone voice droning on and on was enough to make your brain go fuzzy and take a small half hour nap; though, James Charlus Potter rarely did. He would much rather look at Lily May Evans. She never knew it, but History of Magic was James' favorite subject for the sole purpose that he could stare at Lily and she wouldn't yell at him for it. Of course, she never knew that he did it, but he felt good about getting away with it. When she bit her bottom lip in concentration while taking her notes, James' heart rate would speed up. The one thing he had always wanted was to have just a single chance to put his lips on hers in a sensually passionate kiss. When her startlingly green eyes lit up when she answered a question, it reminded him of sunshine beaming down on fresh green grass. He wouldn't ever tell his mates these things, they'd think he was a pushover and a hopeless prig. One day, she'll probably find out about his silent musings during class. One day she'd probably smack him and call him several nasty names. One day, maybe sooner rather than later, he'd pluck up the courage and shut her up with a kiss. The bell rang, James was pulled out of his reverie, and went back to being his usual unsentimental self.

* * *

Lily was perusing the library one early Saturday afternoon. She had finished "The Thornbirds" for what must've been the ninetieth time and she was in the mood for something a little more educational. She turned a row and there, sitting in the half dark, writing furiously, was James Potter. His glasses were sliding down the bridge of his nose and his brow was furrowed in concentration. Half hidden in the dark, his face looked thinner and more mature. Lily was sure it was an hallucination of her mind, because for the briefest moment she thought he was good looking. And, if she was being at all truthful, he really was. Normally, she was too blinded by her anger and great dislike for the immature jokester to see him in that way. Lily would never admit this out loud, but lately James had been growing on her. He wasn't hexing random students just for fun, he didn't make a complete arse of himself in class and, though he did still pull pranks, they weren't as stupid or unamusing anymore. Lily moved to get closer, tripped over a book pile and landed on the floor with a loud smack. From her position on the floor, she saw James look up from his paper to look at her. He cracked a smile and tried miserably to hide a smile. Lily's earlier thoughts of him vanished with exuberant speed and were replaced, once again, with her usual ire.

* * *

 _Reviews are Bertie Botts!_


	2. Part II: The Case of the Missing Socks

A/N: I'm uploading part two immediately, because I'm in the mood. Besides, the chapters are short and really easy to think up.

 **RavenclawLupin11 presents:**

 **Just Give Me a Reason**

 **Part II: The Case of the Missing Socks**

Sirius was absolutely frantic. He had been searching everywhere for his favorite pair of Wigwam socks all morning; he had missed breakfast. They were nowhere to be found. Sirius honestly didn't know how to function without them. He wore them with everything. He had to magically clean them each day so he could wear them daily. Without his socks, he couldn't go on. He headed down the stairs to the common room to ask the other boys if they had seen them.

"Frank, mate, have you seen my socks?"

The slightly round Francis Longbottom shook his head. "I tend not to go near your stuff. I'm afraid it may explode or spontaneously combust."

Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed Peter. "Have you seen my socks?"

"Any of them or one pair in particular," Peter asked, slightly frightened.

"You know perfectly well what socks I am talking about," Sirius said, irritated at the small lump.

Peter swallowed hard. "Then no, Sirius, I haven't."

As the day went on, Sirius became more and more frantic. The students of Hogwarts all knew that Sirius wasn't able to find his socks. Professor McGonagall had told Sirius if he didn't nip it about the socks, she would make sure he never, ever had another pair of socks to wear again.

James and Remus had found Sirius' frustrations amusing. At dinner, Remus leaned over to James and whispered loud enough for Sirius to hear, "He's a few Hippogriff's short of a sleigh ride."

Sirius glared at Remus and got up and dusted, absolutely livid.

* * *

Later that night, with the curtains drawn around his bed to drown out the incessant moaning of Sirius, Remus picked up his pillow. Laying under it, were a pair of old, white striped socks. They had the letters "SB" monogrammed in elegant calligraphy on the side of each of them. Remus lifted them up to his nose and smelled them. It was stupid, he knew, but Remus had to take something that was all Sirius. The boy wore these socks daily and they gave off the most Sirius smell of any other article of his clothing. He'd never tell Sirius he took them. Once everyone was asleep, Remus would slip them back into Sirius' trunk, as though they had been there all along. The next day, Sirius would dance around the dormitory celebrating the reunion between him and his socks. But, for now, they were Remus's and his heart belonged to Sirius.


	3. Part III: WWSBD

**RavenclawLupin11 Presents:**

 **Just Give Me a Reason**

 **Part III: WWSBD**

or

 **What Would Sirius Black Do**

"Then you just don't give a flying fart about anything. Ever."

Lily nodded her head slowly. "I can't tell if you're on too many drugs or not enough of them."

Remus laughed. "Sometimes, when I'm in a jam, I think to myself 'What would Sirius Black do?' and then proceed to do the exact opposite."

"Both of you can go straight to hell," Sirius quipped before getting up and leaving the Great Hall.

Lily turned to Remus. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, I wanted to let you in on a secret. A secret I've never told anyone ever before."

"Is it your furry little problem?"

"No," Remus said, and blushed. "A little more...uh...serious."

Lily looked concerned. "What is it?"

"It's... _serious._ "

Lily nodded. "I know, I heard you."

"No, Lily," Remus repeated, exasperated. "Sirius. Padfoot. Walking insane asylum. Future inmate at Azkaban."

"Oh, that kind of serious. I get it now," Lily lowered her voice. "What about him?"

Remus mumbled something unintelligibly. "What was that," Lily inquired.

"I said, I fancy him!"

Some Hufflepuff's looked over at them. A few Slyterin's snickered.

"Look, gay boy is finally coming out of the closet," a Slytherin yelled to the whole Hall, and everyone laughed. Some pointed at Remus, others threw tomatoes at him. A few hit Lily instead. Frozen on the bench, Remus began to cry silent tears.

Lily quickly thought about what Sirius would do. She raised her wand and froze everyone in their spots. She then grabbed Remus and fled the Hall. They found themselves in the broom cupboard on the fifth floor.

"Two things: no one knows who the 'him' it was you were referring to, so Sirius won't find out it's him. However, Sirius, James and Peter are going to hear about you fancying a bloke, so there's that," Lily said truthfully.

After a long time of remaining silent, Remus said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

For not taking my advice and doing exactly what Sirius would've done."

They burst out laughing.


	4. Part IV: Friday Is Alright for Fights

**RavenclawLupin11 presents:**

 **Just Give Me a Reason**

 **Part IV: Friday Is Alright for Fights**

Lily sat next to James, reluctantly. McGonagall had made them partners for today's lesson. They had to change the hair color of the other person. Lily was looking forward to seeing James as a ginger. McGonagall had them practice the incantation, they were given their homework assignment should they not succeed in successfully casting the spell, and allowed them to practice on each other.

"Alright, Evans. Do your worst," James said, gesturing to his hair.

Lily scoffed. "I don't think I can make that mess you call hair worse. But I'll give it a try."

"I'm sure you can make it worse."

"I'm sure you're just stalling so I don't attempt to test that theory."

"Evans," James sighed. "Whatever did I do to make you hate me?"

"Are we seriously having this conversation right now," Lily asked.

James nodded. "Yes. We seriously are."

"What has got you so confused? In the beginning, it was your incredible ability to hex my best friend for no reason whatsoever. Then, after the incident last year and I was no longer talking to said best friend, it became your arrogance, your stupidity, your pranks...you name it."

James looked slightly hurt. "So you really don't like me?"

"Merlin, what is it with you?!" The whole class stopped what they were doing and stared at Lily after she shouted. "Why do you have this stupid idea in your head that everyone has to love and worship you? News flash to witless, not everyone does. I don't. I tolerate you, because you're my housemate. I put up with you, because teachers punish you for me. The more days that go by that I don't interact with or talk to you, the better my mood. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get to the task at hand."

Just as Lily raised her wand, James cast a spell. Lily's hair turned bright turquoise blue. "Now you're hair matches my mood, _Evans_." James got up, swung his bag over his shoulder and left the class.

Lily sat there, with everyone staring at her, feeling totally embarrassed. McGonagall attempted to change her hair back for a full hour, but it wouldn't change. "Oh," Lily started, nearly in tears. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"


	5. Part V: Being Seventeen

**RavenclawLupin11 presents:**

 **Just Give Me a Reason**

 **Part V: Being Seventeen  
**

"Hey, Moony."

"'Lo, Padfoot."

Sirius sat down next to Remus in the common room. He took a deep breath. "I heard what happened in the Great Hall the other day. Did you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Remus mumbled.

"I'd like to."

Remus looked at Sirius, confusion written on his face. "Why on Earth would you want to do that?"

"Because I think it's a big deal." Sirius put his hands on Remus' shoulders. "Moony, I want you to know it's okay to fancy blokes. This information is just part of being seventeen. I fancy Marlene McKinnon, James fancies Lily, Lily fancies the giant squid...We all have our preferences."

"I never thought it was," Remus replied. "I just didn't think it was something my mates would tolerate."

Sirius smiled softly. "Not many mates are as amazing as us."

Remus let out a small huff of a laugh. "Conceited much?"

"Not as much as Regulus is," Sirius winked.

Remus cleared his throat and turned away, Sirius' arms falling from his shoulders. "Er, Sirius, I wanted to tell you something else. I mean, there's something else you should know."

Sirius looked at Remus with a heated intensity. "You can tell me."

"It's not just any bloke I fancy. It's a specific bloke," Remus said with a steady, soft voice.

"Oh," Sirius replied. "May I ask whom this bloke is that stole your heart?"

"You," came the simple reply.

Sirius remained still, his mind reeling. His best mate and fellow canine companion fancied him. Sirius knew he was super sexy and really hot, but Remus? "I-er-I can't breathe. I have to get out of here."

Remus watched Sirius get up and run out of the common room as if it was contained with a very infectious disease. Remus dropped his head in his hands and sobbed.


	6. Part VI: I Think I Love You

**RavenclawLupin11 presents:**

 **Just Give Me a Reason**

 **Part VI: I Think I Love You**

Transfiguration started out as any normal class would. It was now the third week of Lily's sixth year at Hogwarts and she honestly wasn't at all surprised with the amount of work they already had. Sitting in the classroom, the blue dye already barely noticeable, Lily scribbled notes hastily seriously failing at trying to keep up with McGonagall. The double doors opened and a small Hufflepuff, maybe second or third year, came up and handed the strict Professor a piece of parchment. She read it, and her lips pursed, then fell open as if in shock.

"Lily Evans, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you," the matronly woman said after a brief pause. "I would advise you take someone with you." Lily, looking pale and horrific, turned and nodded to Marlene McKinnon. The two sixteen year olds got up and Lily felt like she was walking to her doom.

* * *

James lounged on the Gryffindor sofa, reading his notes from Transfiguation earlier that day. Just as he had turned the page in the now eerily silent common room, the portrait hole opened. Where Marlene had been back for a few hours, Lily had yet to return and when she did James noticed how grieved she looked. James hopped up and his now-forgotten notes fell to the floor.

"Lils?" James said softly, using her pet name, thinking it would spark her to think of him as non-threatening.

"Not now, Potter."

"What happened," James tried again.

"I said not now," Lily spat, and moved to move passed him.

James caught her by the wrist and held it tight. "What happened? I can tell it was bad."

Lily looked up at James. Where her emerald eyes were usually sparkling and full of light, now they were dull and pained. "My parents are missing." James' eyes widened, his eyebrows shot up and his mouth gaped in surprise. "My parents are missing and the Ministry seems to believe it was the work of Voldemorts followers; some group of fanatics called Death Eaters." Lily had thought she could relay this information steadily but instead, she broke down and let out a guttural cry and buried her face into James' teeshirt.

His arms wrapped themselves around her small, petite frame and he rested his chin on the top of her head. James rubbed his hands over her back in a feeble attempt to soothe the grief-stricken teenager.

Lily felt safe in his arms. She knew when they had their first hug, it would be warm and comforting. He was strong and capable. He was sweet and gentle. Even when she said she hated him and said harsh, nasty things to her, James was there. He was holding her in his arms, as if he actually wanted to. Lily looked up into his eyes and whispered, "I think I love you." James stared back at her, looking positively shocked beyond belief. "I think I love you, but I don't know if I want everyone to know just yet. Trying to stay calm while my parents' whereabouts remain unknown will be difficult enough. My sister blames me for their sitiuation. She says if I never would've gone to Hogwarts and began studying to be a witch, none of this would've happened. I can't help but feel responsible."

"Lily, listen to me," James grabbed her shoulders and bent down to stare her in the eyes. "This isn't your fault. You're a witch. You've got magical blood. The fact that a sycophantic mass murderer just happens to hate muggle-borns and wants to torture them and kill them and their families, is something you cannot control. You can't control what is happening to your parents anymore than you can help how you were born." James paused for a second to wipe a tear from her left cheek. "And if your sister can't understand her than you're better off without her."

Lily stood there and marveled at the fact that James 'arrogant bullying toerag' Potter had finally grown into a man. Lily liked the new James Potter and James Potter loved all of Lily.


	7. Part VII: Demons

A/N: This one is a songfic!oneshot. Hope you go with the modern song in a story set in the 70's (Though, Just Give Me a Reason is a modern song so...)

 **RavenclawLupin11 presents:**

 **Just Give Me a Reason**

 **Part VII: Demons**

 _When the days are cold_

 _And the cards all fold_

 _And the saints we see_

 _Are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail_

 _And the ones we hail_

 _Are the worst of all_

 _And the bloods run stale._

For some reason, Remus enjoyed listening to songs that reminded him of himself. Generally, there were songs about self-loathing or inner beasts, or monsters. Remus knew his demon was what he became once a month at the full moon. He hated himself for it. It wasn't something he particularly liked about himself, in fact, he hated it. Absolutely loathed himself because he was something awful. Something children's stories deemed nightmare worthy. Muggle children dressed up as one for their holiday Halloween.

 _I want to hide the truth_

 _I want to shelter you_

 _But with the beast inside_

 _There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come_

Remus punched the wall next to his four poster. Bad idea. Now his hand was broken and bleeding, throbbing in pain; much like his soul. He cried out in agony and held his bloody, broken hand to his chest. He could've very easily fixed it, or had Madam Pomphrey do it, but he much enjoyed feeling the pain. It reminded him of his tortured soul.

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _Its where my demons hide_

 _Its where my demons hide_

 _Don't' get too close_

 _Its dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

His brittle voice began to sing along to the song, his record player skipping a bit at the last line of the chorus. Just another reminder of his hellish life. Everything in Remus' life, it seemed, always came around to his horrific life.

 _Don't want to let you down_

 _But I am hell bound_

 _Though this is all for you_

 _Don't want to hide the truth_

Remus heard a soft 'Moony' from the door, and looked up into the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. Sirius' eyes. They were a hard, steel grey color and usually pierced right to the bone. But now, now they were soft, caring and gentle. They spoke of love and friendship, happiness and kindness.

 _They say it's what you make_

 _I say it's up to fate_

 _It's woven in my soul_

 _I need to let you go_

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright_

 _I want to save their light_

 _I can't escape this now_

 _Unless you show me how_

The words of the bridge echoed in the round, stone dormitory and Sirius seemed to understand something. Remus believed this song was about him, and he was singing it to Sirius. Just as the song ended, Sirius moved the needle off of the spinning vinyl record and sat down on the bed. Taking Remus' hands into his, he started speaking.

"You, Remus John Lupin, are not a monster. You don't have a demon hiding inside of you. You may have a skeleton or two hiding in your luggage rack, but everyone has those. Remus, we all love you. James, Peter, Frank, Lily, Marlene...me. We know you, and we love you."

Remus' eyes glistened softly with salty tears. "Frank, Lily and Marlene don't know about Moony."

"They don't have to," Sirius responded, wiping the now descending tear away from Remus' cheek. "They know you. He is all that matters." Remus looked into Sirius' steel grey eyes again, marveling at his intensity and understanding. "You and I have some things in common, y'know. We're both males, both Gryffindor's, both know what hell is like and both turn into canines once a month."

Remus cocked a smile. "Maybe that's why I love you," he said, blurting out the words before he could stop them.

"Yes," Sirius said. "And that is why I love you back." He leaned forward, closing the space between them and pressed his lips to Remus'. The young werewolf froze, his mind whirling. _What do I do,_ he thought to himself. _Kiss him back? No, I'll look too eager. Push him away? ARE YOU KIDDING? I LOVE HIM!_

Sirius knew that Remus was fighting with himself on how to respond. He pulled away gently, pressing his forehead to Remus'. "Don't think, Moony. Just feel." Sirius pressed their lips together once more, and this time Remus didn't fight. He felt. Sirius' mouth was hot, and insanely soft. His experience with kissing made Remus feel even more of an idiot, but he used his heart. He pressed back, and he felt Sirius smile. The two young Gryffindor's fell into a rhythm and for several blessed moments, it was just them.

Then, there was a bang, a loud exclamation and their peaceful world came to a blaring halt.


End file.
